1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for securing an enucleated eye to allow examination of the eye. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device enabling the enucleated eye to be pressurized to allow for accurate examination of the eye.
2. Description of Prior Art
Enucleated donor eyes are used for harvesting corneas for transplant procedures. The optical properties and physical characteristics of the cornea must be established before harvesting a cornea for a transplant procedure. Enucleated eyes typically have low intraocular pressure. Therefore, the intraocular pressure needs to be increased in order to allow proper examination of the cornea of the enucleated eye.
A typical prior art solution to this problem is the insertion of saline solution into the eye to increase the pressure. This solution however is less than desirable because the process of pressurizing the enucleated eye involves an invasive procedure and the method of mounting the eye by clamping to the optic nerve, which is pulled into a ring, is difficult and time consuming. Another method used is to simply hold the eye by hand while it is examined.
Thus, there is a need to permit an accurate, detailed analysis of the enucleated eye in conditions similar to in-vivo in an aseptic environment.